You're Always Beautiful
by Hurd-Wood
Summary: Layaknya bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi, kau selalu menawan. Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah menghilangkan kesan indah dimataku. Aku tahu kau selalu cantik, Sakura.


**Story by Me**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Genre: Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **You Are Always Beautiful**

 **Happy Reading**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Ruangan itu sedikit riuh. Tampak puluhan orang tengah duduk pada barisan kursi panjang. Semua orang menantikan hari itu. Hari yang akan menyatukan dua insan berbeda gender dalam sebuah ikatan yang bernama 'pernikahan'.

Semua orang tampak bahagia. Mereka masih tetap setia menunggu kehadiran sang pengantin wanita.

"Dia pasti sangat cantik."

Mungkin kata-kata itu yang terdapat di pikiran mereka. Beberapa orang mulai membicarakan sang pengantin dengan rekan maupun kerabat mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang dekat sang pengantin terlihat tengah meneteskan air matanya karena haru.

Tidak kecuali dengan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Senyuman di wajah tampannya belum pudar sedari tadi. Beberapa kali ia menghela napasnya gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sampai sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba.

Hari dimana ia melihat gadis pujaannya terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Sasuke tau Sakura selalu cantik. Gadis itu selalu cantik baginya. Ia tidak peduli bila gadis itu tidak berdandan atau merias wajahnya seperti kebanyakan wanita yang selalu ingin tampil sempurna didepan orang banyak. Baginya gadis itu selalu cantik. Gadis itu selalu cantik setiap hari. Saat ia memakai gaun dan _dress_ panjangnya. Ataupun saat ia mengenakan jas dokter kebanggaannya.

Gadis itu selalu cantik.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Namun senyum tulusnya belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia mencoba mengenang beberapa kenangan manisnya dengan gadis itu.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Saat itu dirinya hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang pendiam dan diasuh oleh sebuah panti asuhan. Ia tidak punya teman dan selalu dikucilkan.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia akan bergegas keluar kelas dan pergi ketempat favoritnya. Sebuah ayunan tua yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman bermain.

Biasanya ia hanya diam duduk di ayunan itu sambil melihat anak-anak lain seusianya tengah bermain dan berlarian kesana kemari.

Jujur, ia sangat ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Bermain bersama layaknya anak-anak. Tapi kehadirannya tidak akan pernah dianggap. Ia hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan dari anak-anak orang kaya.

Ketika ia putus asa.

Ketika ia baru saja kehilangan seseorang.

Ketika ia tidak punya harapan.

Ketika cahaya dihatinya mulai padam.

Gadis itu datang.

Datang dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dan kembali menerangi hati kecilnya.

Ya, Sasuke ingat ketika seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu datang menghampiri dirinya yang tengah menyendiri.

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus dan menyodorkan sekotak coklat kepada dirinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu coklat. Hari ini hari kasih sayang, jadi aku membuat coklat untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Termasuk kau."

Sasuke selalu mengingat saat Sakura pertama kali menyerahkan sekotak coklat pada dirinya. Wajahnya saat itu juga langsung memerah. Dan ia selalu terpaku oleh senyuman menawan milik gadis itu.

"Aku Sakura. Mau berteman?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat matanya terbelalak. Teman? Sungguh? Ia merasa semua itu seperti mimpi. Sebuah mimpi indah yang mustahil terjadi.

Tapi gadis itu ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar.

Membuat hati kecilnya merasa gelisah.

Dan ia tahu saat itu ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

 _'Kriiieeetttt'_

 _._

Suara deritan pintu menyadarkan lamunannya. Sontak matanya dialihkan ke sebuah objek yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Pintu megah itu telah terbuka. Semua orang langsung berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan dua manusia berbeda gender yang baru saja tiba.

Seorang gadis bermahkota _pink_ dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih dan sebuah kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajah serta bagian belakang kepalanya tengah mengaitkan tangan kirinya nya pada lengan pria paruh baya di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak tengah memasuki aula.

Gadis itu sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sasuke tidak berkedip sama sekali. Manik kelamnya seperti terhipnotis akan pesona gadis itu.

Demi Tuhan, gadis itu sangat cantik.

Senyum lebar terhias diwajah rupawannya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari dan langsung memeluk gadis yang teramat dicintainya itu.

Dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Kenangan-kenangan indah dengan gadis itu kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Ia menutup matanya kembali.

Setelah peristiwa Sasuke menerima coklat dari Sakura, keduanya langsung berteman akrab. Hidup Sasuke yang awalnya suram kini mulai berwarna. Ia yang awalnya tidak punya semangat dan tujuan hidup kini mulai mengerti tentang berharganya sebuah kehidupan.

Dan semua ini berkat gadis musim semi itu.

Persahabatan mereka berlangsung sampai mereka beranjak dewasa. Mereka sangat mengenal dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dan disetiap berjalannya waktu, benih-benih cinta di hati nya semakin mendalam. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk Mengatakannya karena dapat menghancurkan pertemanan mereka.

Ya, dia akui dia seorang pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan cinta hanya karena alasan pertemanan mereka akan hancur.

Ketika masih sekolah dasar, keduanya selalu bermain bersama. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga kelas atas, ia tak pernah pandang bulu ketika berteman.

Gadis itu memiliki hati yang tulus, dan Sasuke suka itu. Gadis itu tak hanya memiliki wajah yang cantik, hatinya pun juga cantik.

Selama ini ia hanya berteman dengan anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang sama dengannya. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka sudah berusia remaja dan lebih tua darinya, sedangkan ia merupakan anak yang paling muda dari panti asuhan itu.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal akibat tabrakan yang tak terhindarkan ketika mereka menaiki sebuah bus. Usianya masih 5 tahun saat itu. Dari semua penumpang yang menjadi korban, hanya dirinya lah yang selamat dari insiden itu. Walaupun selamat, ia tetap mengalami cedera serius. Kaki dan lengannya mengalami patah tulang. Begitu juga dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Untunglah saat itu Tuhan masih melindunginya. Pertolongan langsung datang dan menanganinya dengan alat-alat medis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Meskipun ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat ia masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Seorang wanita menghampirinya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa sosok wanita itu.

 _Onyx_ itu memandang lemah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan bola mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya, tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Sesekali jemari lentik wanita itu mengusap helai _raven_ miliknya. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar hanya diam. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dari wanita yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Si-a-pa?"

Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya yang tertutup masker oksigen. Suaranya terdengar parau. Dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Jemarinya beralih untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke.

"Aku Rin Nohara. Aku bersahabat baik dengan ibumu. Dan mulai sekarang, aku yang akan merawatmu."

"A-yah, I-i-bu?"

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terlihat sulit untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Wanita yang ternyata bernama Rin itu kemudian menghela napasnya seakan telah memutuskan sesuatu, dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sasuke, Ayah dan Ibumu sudah tidak ada."

 _Tes_

Setetes air berhasil lolos dari _onyx_ redupnya. Hatinya merasa sesak ketika mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu. Ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang mampu membeli segalanya. Ayahnya hanya pegawai biasa sedangkan ibunya hanya mengurus rumah.

Tapi, ia cukup bahagia. Ia selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Dan ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah lahir dari keluarga sederhana. Karena kasih sayang yang sebenarnya tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang.

Namun kenyataan ia harus kehilangan ayah dan ibunya membuatnya juga merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Takdir kadang kejam.

Dan dunia ini keras.

Apa jadinya dia tanpa kedua orang tuanya?

Saat itu Sasuke masih sangat kecil. Ia hanya seorang bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Anak kecil seperti dirinya tidak seharusnya menanggung beban seberat ini. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke," panggil Rin.

Rin mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Melihat kondisi seorang anak kecil yang masih terkulai lemas di hadapannya membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ia sangat tidak tega melihat kondisi menyedihkan anak itu. Tapi ini adalah kehendak Tuhan. Ia percaya semua ini ada hikmahnya.

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke. Kau anak yang kuat. Kau harus bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mengizinkanmu untuk tetap hidup. Ayah dan Ibumu tidak akan tenang jika kau terus bersedih," hibur Rin.

Sasuke melirik wanita yang duduk disebelah ranjangnya itu dengan manik kelamnya yang sudah digenangi air mata. Wanita itu tetap tersenyum tulus walaupun beberapa tetes air mata telah meluncur dan membuat pipi putihnya basah.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan menjadi ibumu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia masih menangis. _Onyx-_ nya mulai menghangat. Perkataan wanita itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya. Menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sejak saat itu, Rin selalu datang dan menemani Sasuke. Dia yang selalu menyuapi Sasuke ketika Sasuke sedang lapar. Dia yang selalu menidurkan Sasuke setiap malam. Dia selalu ada sampai Sasuke benar-benar pulih.

Sasuke juga telah menerima Rin sebagai pengganti ibunya. Dan Sasuke kecil tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Setelah Sasuke sembuh total ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Saat Sasuke bingung mau pulang kemana, Rin bilang bahwa Sasuke akan pulang bersamanya. Dan saat itu Sasuke merasa bahagia karena setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Nah, Sasuke, kita sudah sampai. Mereka sekarang adalah saudaramu," ucap Rin ketika mereka telah sampai disebuah rumah.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Rumah itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pondok yang ditinggali banyak anak. Sasuke juga melihat beberapa wanita paruh baya ada diantara puluhan anak-anak itu.

"Ibu Rin, kita dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini rumah barumu. Sebenarnya ini sebuah panti asuhan. Aku bekerja disini," jawab Rin sambil memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memandang anak-anak yang berusia lebih jauh di atasnya. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Merasa diintimindasi oleh tatapan semua orang, Sasuke memilih menundukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, jangan takut."

Lagi suara lembut itu kembali menyemangatinya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi anak yang baik."

Sasuke menatap Rin penuh hati. Wanita itu kini menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan hidup. Rin selalu merawat Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rin tidak pernah mengeluh, wanita itu selalu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik. Dan setiap berdekatan dengan Rin. Sasuke selalu bisa melihat sosok ibunya. Dan Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain.

2 tahun kemudian, tepatnya saat Sasuke berusia 7 tahun. Rin meninggal dunia akibat kanker darah yang selama ini dideritanya. Sasuke tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Rin tidak pernah memperlihatkan gejala-gejala penyakit itu kepadanya.  
Dimatanya, Rin adalah wanita yang tegar.

Tapi kenyataan menyakitkan itu kembali membuatnya terpukul. Rin adalah cahaya kehidupannya, dan jika Rin pergi maka cahayanya juga akan padam.

Sasuke hanya anak kecil yang tak seharusnya menerima banyak cobaan berat.

Ia merasa sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup.

Sampai ia dipertemukan kembali oleh seorang gadis yang menerimanya apa adanya. Sasuke menyayangi semua orang yang peduli dan menerimanya. Tapi gadis itu berbeda. Mungkin cinta adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Ya, dia mencintai gadis itu.

.

 _TENG TENG_

 _._

Sasuke membuka matanya. Suara bunyi sebuah lonceng kembali menyadarkannya. Pandangan matanya kembali ia alihkan pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun pengantin sedang berjalan lambat.

Tangan kirinya masih setia mengait pada pria paruh baya disebelahnya yang notaben adalah ayahnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuket mawar putih.

Alunan musik mengiringi langkah anggun gadis itu menuju altar. Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan mendamba.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu selalu cantik.

Sasuke memandang rambut merah muda gadis itu yang telah ditata sedemikian pula dengan cantik. Warna rambut yang langka pikirnya. Rambut itu sangat lembut, sehingga dapat membuat siapa saja ingin terus membelai rambut itu.

Warna rambut gadis itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah bunga. Bunga dengan nama latin _Prunus serrulata Lindl_ atau orang-orang barat biasa menyebutnya _Cherry Blossom._ Bunga dengan nama yang serupa dengan gadis itu.

Sakura. Nama yang cantik bukan?

Semilir angin yang menyapu kulit wajahnya membuat ingin lebih mengenang masa-masa indah dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke sangat senang jika musim semi akan tiba.

Akhir Maret hingga awal April adalah bulan yang paling ditunggu Sasuke. Katika bulan itu datang, sebuah pertanda bahwa musim semi akan datang.

Dan yang paling Sasuke sukai adalah, saat musim semi maka bunga sakura juga akan mekar. Bunga yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sejak kecil. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan Festival Hanami yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan daripada duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, menyesap secangkir teh, sambil menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura.

Saat Rin masih ada, Sasuke selalu mengajaknya untuk menyaksikan mekarnya bunga sakura di taman belakang panti asuhan. Dan ketika orang tuanya masih ada, Sasuke selalu diajak untuk menghadiri Festival Hanami.

Tapi ketika Sasuke kehilangan mereka semua. Ia hanya memandang pohon sakura dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dan menghampiri pohon itu. Memetik bunganya dan menyesap aroma harumnya. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Ia juga kurang tau mengapa, karena saat itu ia hanya anak kecil.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,kau mau pergi ke Festival Hanami dengan ku?"

Sasuke memandang gadis disampingnya. Gadis yang ia kenal semenjak masih SD dan sekarang mereka sudah SMA. Walaupun status mereka hanyalah seorang teman.

"Hm, baiklah."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu kegirangan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

"Baiklah Sasuke- _kun,_ sampai bertemu besok di taman! _Jaa_ ~"

Gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terdiam di tempat. Manik hitamnya masih setia memandang punggung gadis itu, hingga punggung itu benar-benar menghilang. Manik tajam itu selalu menghangat ketika berada didekat gadis itu.

 _'Kau selalu cantik.'_

Kata itu selalu menggambarkan gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke selalu payah dalam urusan pujian maupun perasaan. Dan ia hanya menyimpan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

Ketika hari esok telah datang. Sasuke berdandan serapi mungkin. Bolehkah ia menyebut hal ini sebuah kencan? Karena ia akan pergi menikmati musim semi dengan gadis merah mudanya(?)

Sasuke datang lebih awal. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menunggu. Karena ia tahu menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan dan menyebalkan. Dan suatu kebetulan mereka datang di saat yang bersamaan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah danau. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk menjeberkan karpet sebagai alas. Setelah keduanya duduk diatas karpet, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa kue dan minuman dari tas pikniknya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMA? Aku hanya ingin bertanya, jika sudah lulus apa targetmu selanjutnya? Apa kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi?" tanya Sakura panjang.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu sekilas. Dengan sekali helaan napas ia akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak akan melanjutkan pendidikanku lagi," jawabnya pelan.

"Ehh, memangnya kenapa?" sahut Sakura karena terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke, "Padahal kau diberi beasiswa berupa uang yang banyak karena kejeniusanmu. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan uang itu sebagai biaya kuliahmu saja?"

Sasuke tampak diam sejenak. Ia kemudian menarik bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis namun tulus. Dan senyuman itu hanya pernah ia perlihatkan kepada kedua orangtuanya, Rin, dan gadis itu.

"Aku berencana menggunakan uang itu sebagai modal."

Jawaban Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Modal? Kau akan membangun usaha apa?"

"Aku berniat membangun sebuah rumah makan kecil-kecilan. Aku harap usahaku berhasil, karena jika aku berhasil aku akan menyumbangkan sebagian penghasilan dari rumah makan itu kepada panti asuhan yang telah merawatku sejak kecil."

Jawaban Sasuke kali ini membuatnya terdiam. Ia bisa melihat suatu tekad yang besar dari kedua bola mata pemuda itu. Seutas senyum kini terukir diwajah cantiknya. Ia merasa bangga kapada sahabatnya itu. Pemuda itu selalu bekerja keras dan tak pernah mau menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Dan ia menganggap pemuda itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

 _Puk_

Tangan gadis itu menyentuh pundak Sasuke, membuatnya menoleh kearah pemilik dari tangan itu.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Sasuke- _kun, genbatte!_ " seru Sakura mantap.

" _Arigatou."_

Sasuke tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Dan perasaannya semakin membesar disetiap saat ia memandang _emerald_ teduh itu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ lihatlah! Bunganya sudah mekar!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke objek yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Dan benar, bunga dari salah satu pohon sakura tengah mekar dengan indahnya. _Onyx_ kelam itu memandang takjub akan keindahan yang diberikan oleh bunga itu. Dan dunianya sialan teralihkan.

"Indah sekali~"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum sambil berguman pelan.

 _'Bunga itu selalu indah, seperti dirimu.'_

 _._

 _Tap tap_

 _._

Suara langkah kaki yang berlapiskan sepatu hak tinggi itu membuat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

Pandangan kagum semua orang ditujukan pada gadis itu. Sungguh Tuhan sangat baik karena memberikan kesempurnaan kepada gadis itu hari ini.

Tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang masih setia memandang gadis itu penuh cinta.

Beberapa langkah lagi.

Gadis itu akan mengikat janji suci.

Sasuke mencintai gadis itu bukan karena kecantikan wajahnya. Melainkan kecantikan hatinya. Karena hanya gadis itu yang menemani dirinya dari bawah hingga ke atas seperti sekarang.

Setelah lulus SMA, Sasuke membuka sebuah rumah makan. Dibantu beberapa biarawati dari panti asuhan dirinya dirawat, termasuk Sakura. Sasuke selalu bekerja keras. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh jika tidak mendapatkan terlalu banyak pelanggan.

Namun kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Rumah makan kecil yang dibangunnya telah menjelma menjadi sebuah restoran berbintang. Bahkan kini ia mempunyai beberapa cabang di seluruh Jepang.

Asam manis kehidupan telah ia lewati. Dan motivasinya adalah ayahnya yang pernah membanting tulang untuk memberinya sesuap nasi, ibunya yang pernah mempertaruhkan nyawanya saat melahirkannya, Rin yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya ketika kecil, dan Sakura yang selalu menemaninya sejak ia masih di bawah.

Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sakura sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa dan feminin. Saat lulus SMA ia memutuskan untuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat ingin menjadi seorang dokter dan selalu menolong orang lain. Sasuke juga selalu menemani dan mendukung Sakura. Mereka selalu memahami satu sama lain.

Dan karena kerja kerasnya, Sakura berhasil lulus sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik. Ia langsung diterima disalah satu rumah sakit elit di Tokyo. Dan Sakura sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang selalu ada menemaninya.

Semua kenangan indah itu mengalir begitu saja. Ia selalu menikmati kebersamaan nya dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. Sampai ia melihat sebuah gaun lebar menyapu pantofel miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Diam dan memandang dirinya penuh arti. Dan kini _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu saling bertemu.

Genangan air mulai keluar dari kelopak mata Sasuke. Bibirnya berusaha tersenyum namun kaku. Matanya lagi-lagi terhipnotis akan kecantikan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu juga sedang menahan air matanya dibalik kerudung transparan itu.

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Dan ia pasrah jika gadis itu nantinya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Yang tergambar di perasaannya saat itu hanyalah, kebahagiaan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Kini gadis itu yang mengangkat wajahnya. Dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Seulas senyum terpampang diwajah keduanya. Tidak ada kesedihan, yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan yang bahkan tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Sasuke- _kun,"_ panggil gadis itu.

" _Arigatou,"_ lanjutnya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Semua orang menatap keduanya dengar tatapan haru. Hingga kemudian, gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Setelah obrolan singkat dengan Sang sahabat, ia meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan pemuda itu. Menuju ketempat dimana sudah terdapat seorang pria berambut merah darah yang mengenakan setelan jasnya tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang pendeta. Dan pria itu adalah mempelai laki-laki yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke menatap punggung terbuka Sakura. Senyuman tulus belum luntur dari wajah tampannya. Karena hari ini, sahabat tercintanya akan segera menikah.

Sasuke terlambat. Dia sangat terlambat. Dan Sasuke menyesal.

Ia terlambat menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

Dan Sasuke menyesal.

Ketika gadis itu menghampirinya dan memberitahunya bahwa ia baru saja dilamar oleh seorang pria yang juga merupakan seorang dokter dirumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

Pria berambut merah darah dan memiliki manik _hazel_ serta berwajah imut itu sudah mendahuluinya.

Padahal saat itu ia bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya dan bahkan berniat langsung melamarnya.

Namun ketika melihat kilat kebahagiaan di manik hijau teduhnya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dan menyimpan kembali sebuah kotak berisikan cincin bermata berlian ke sakunya.

Dan mengucapkan selamat kepada gadis itu.

Karena sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu ia juga harus bahagia.

"Akasuna Sasori, apa kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu?"

"Aku bersedia."

Sasuke memandang sendu proses pengucapan janji sahabatnya dengan pria lain.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menerima Akasuna Sasori sebagai suamimu?"

Semua orang tampak serius dan menunggu jawaban dari sang mempelai wanita. Termasuk Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir gadis itu membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

 _Tes_

Lagi, setetes _liquid_ bening kembali mengalir dari matanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia menangis dihadapan banyak orang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan genangan air mata yang telah memberontak sedari tadi.

Tapi itu bukan air mata kesedihan.

Itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Ia bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat sahabat sekaligus gadis yang ia cintai tengah bertukar cincin dengan pria lain. Ia memasukan tangan kanan ke saku celananya. Dan meremas sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi ia simpan didalam sakunya.

Dengan beberapa tarikan napas Sasuke menenangkan hatinya. Hidup bersama gadis itu selamanya kini hanyalah sebuah angan.

Sakura sudah menemukan jodohnya.

Dan ia hanya bisa mendukungnya.

 _"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tau kau adalah gadis yang baik."_

 _"Aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakan betapa cantiknya dirimu."_

 _"Ketika semua orang menjauhiku, kau malah datang dan selalu menyemangatiku."_

 _"Aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu setiap kali aku melihat matamu."_

 _"Kau adalah cahayaku."_

 _"Kau selalu bersamaku sampai aku menjadi seperti ini."_

 _"Layaknya bunga sakura yang mekar dimusim semi, kau selalu menawan."_

 _"Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah menghilangkan kesan indah dimataku."_

 _"Karena aku tahu kau selalu cantik, Sakura."_

 _"Dan aku akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikmu."_

Sebenarnya jika kau adalah orang-orang berhati tulus, maka tidak akan ada lagi hal yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia.

Walaupun itu berati tanpa dirimu.

 **FIN**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Epilog**

 _Seorang anak laki-laki sedang memandang sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Terdapat juga seorang wanita dewasa yang mendampingi anak itu._

 _"Ibu Rin, kenapa panti asuhan ini bernama 'Panti Asuhan Hanami'?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah polos kepada wanita disebelahnya._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab, "Karena dibelakang panti asuhan ini terdapat taman yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura. Setiap musim semi tiba, semua orang akan mengadakan festival hanami dan datang untuk melihat mekarnya bunga sakura."_

 _Anak itu mengangguk bertanda ia mengerti. Pandangannya kembali dialihkan kepada sebuah pohon sakura. Namun tanpa sengaja_ onyx nya _menangkap suatu objek yang menarik._

 _"Ibu Rin," panggil anak itu._

 _"Ya, Sasuke-_ kun?"

 _"Siapa dia?"_

 _Wanita itu mengikuti arah telunjuk anak laki-laki itu. Manik coklatnya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda tengah mengumpulkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dari pohonnya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia juga ingin melihat bunga sakura mekar," jawab wanita itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah cantiknya._

 _"Kenapa rambutnya berwarna pink? Apa dia mewarnainya?"_

 _"Entahlah, kurasa tidak."_

 _Wanita itu memandang anak laki-laki dibawahnya tengah memperhatikan gadis kecil tadi. Tatapannya melembut dan jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut helaian raven anak itu._

 _"Kau mau menghampirinya?"_

 _Anak itu memandangnya bingung, dan wajah polosnya membuat dirinya gemas untuk selalu mencubit pipi chubby nya. Tapi kemudian anak itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban._

 _"Kuharap suatu hari nanti kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Dan semoga kalian bisa berteman baik," ucap wanita itu penuh harap._

 _Senyuman terus terukir di wajahnya, manik coklatnya menatap lembut_ onyx _kelam anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Bukankah dia cantik, Sasuke_ -kun _?"_

 _Anak itu terdiam. Tapi kemudian senyuman lebar terpampang diwajah imutnya. Ia mengangguk mantap, dan tanpa ia sadari pipinya telah merona tipis sedari tadi._

 _"Ya! Dia cantik seperti bunga sakura."_

 **Owari^^**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **maaf kalo endingnya kacau^^**

 **saya harap kalian berkenan untuk sekedar review :D**

 **sekian, terima kasih!**

 **Sabtu, 19 Mei 2018**

 **Love, Hurd-Wood**


End file.
